


Switcheroo~ Or Is It?

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those four words made them all look like idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switcheroo~ Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 7  
> Prompt: Free prompt
> 
> Crossposted at Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

“Blah” – Speech

‘Blah’ – Thought

[Blah] – Text

 

* * *

 

 

The sun’s rays filled a certain Samezuka dorm room.  Snores emanated from the top bunk, a red head still asleep. A shadow suddenly loomed as a raven peeked at his roommate.

 

“Good morning Rin-chan~” A familiar voice said.

 

“Shut up Sousuke!” Rin grunted, turning away from Sousuke. “It’s a weekend. I need to sleep some more.”

 

“But Riiiiiin~!” Sousuke whined, “It’s a great day, such a waste to just lie in bed and sleep.”

 

“What the fuck Sousuke!?” Rin exclaimed, getting up and glaring at the raven.

 

And such a sight it is to behold! There in front of the shark, a whale shark with droopy puppy eyes and slightly pouting lips.

 

“Riiiiiiin~! Just get up now.” The raven whined again.

 

“Fine, Sousuke! I’m up.” Rin said, still glaring at the whale shark. “Now what!?”

 

“It’s not a weekend just so you know Rin-chan.” Sousuke said with a sheepish smile on his face, “Class will be in 30 minutes.”

 

Rin then looked at the calendar situated by the door.

 

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!” The red head exclaimed, “You should have said so earlier.”

 

“I did try to wake you several times.” Sousuke said, stifling a giggle.

 

“Whatever Sousuke!”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Knock. Knock.

 

‘You could just enter Makoto.’ Haruka sighed, soaking further into the tub and forming bubbles into the water.

 

Knock. Knock. Knockknockknock.

 

Haru ignored the knocks and just soaked further into the tub.

 

“NANASE!! YOU BETTER GO OUT OF THE BATH AND GET DRESSED!” A familiar voice exclaimed, “OR I’LL KICK THIS DOOR OPEN AND DRAG YOU TO SCHOOL NAKED!”

 

“Fine, Makoto.” Haru said, sighing not yet realizing anything strange with his best friend. He went out of the bathroom and straight to his room. He dressed in his usual attire of jammers and uniform.

 

“Better get things faster Nanase or I’ll leave you here behind.” From downstairs, Makoto’s voice filtered into his room. 

 

The raven sighed for the nth time of the day.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Rin and Sousuke ran along the school corridors, with Sousuke dragging the red head. Upon seeing their classroom, the raven opened it hastily.

 

“Sorry we’re late for class, sensei!” The raven said bowing to the startled teacher.

 

“Yeah,” Rin said sheepishly, “Sorry for being late sensei.”

 

“Just don’t repeat it, Matsuoka, Yamazaki.” The teacher sighed, “Return to your seats.”

 

The two went to their respective seats and the class continued.

 

“You really should have waked me up earlier Sousuke.” Rin grunted at the raven glaring.

 

“But I did wake you up Rin!” Sousuke said, pouting. “Several times in fact.”

 

“Fuck!” The red head cussed, seeing the pout, “Stop pouting Sousuke. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Pouting?” Sousuke asked, innocently tilting his head to the side.

 

‘THE FUCK?!’ Rin thought looking at Sousuke’s puppy face, ‘SINCE WHEN DOES SOUSUKE POUT ANYWAYS?! Something seriously must have happened!’

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Makoto and Haru had a silent walk to Iwatobi High School.

 

Nothing unusual right?

 

Enk! Enk! Wrong!

 

Makoto was unusually silent, earphones plugged on his ears and hands in his pockets as he and Haru walked. His face was serious in contrast to his usual smiling visage. Haru looked at his best friend, wondering what happened.

 

“Something on my face Nanase?” Makoto said, not sparing a glance at the raven.

 

“Nothing, Makoto.” Haru said his face filled with wonder. ‘What the hell happened to Haru-chan?’

 

“Whatever.” Makoto said, trudging along the way.

 

‘There is seriously something going on.’ The raven thought as he followed the brunette on their way to school.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

{Time skip: Lunch time, Samezuka Academy}

 

“SENPAAAAIIII!” Momotarou, aka Momo, exclaimed seeing Rin and Sousuke enter the cafeteria. The red head scowled upon seeing the orange otter, muttering unintelligible noises. Sousuke, meanwhile, waved back at Momo, catching the teen off guard for a bit.

 

“Eating lunch with us Momo-kun?” The raven said smiling, catching everyone off guard.

 

“Y-Yeah Sousuke-senpai!” Momo bashfully said seeing the smile on his black haired senpai.

 

“Great~” Sousuke said grinning, “Let’s sit over here.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Rin stuttered, not used to seeing his best friend smile that way.

 

“Nitori-senpai!” Momo called the silver haired second year. “Over here!”

 

“C-Coming!” Nitori said, carefully maneuvering around the maze of tables and chairs.

 

The four ate their lunch in comfortable silence, interrupted by Momo’s usual chatter, Rin’s grunts, Nitori’s awkward laughter and now Sousuke’s blinding smiles.

 

[From: Otter Boy]

[Riiiin-senpaiiii! Did something happen 2 Sousuke-senpai? He’s weirdly smiling.]

 

[To: Otter Boy, Ai]

[I don’t know! He’s like that when he woke up.]

 

[From: Ai]

[Rin-senpai, why does Sousuke-senpai resemble Tachibana-senpai? :/]

 

[To: Ai, Otter Boy]

[Now that u said it, he smiles like Makoto.]

 

[From: Otter Boy]

[Don’t tell me!? They switched personalities!?]

 

[From: Ai]

[That’s not possible, Momo-kun]

 

[To: Ai, Otter Boy]

[Impossible, Momo!]

 

“Rin-chan, Momo-kun, Ai-kun, something wrong happened?” Sousuke asked his puppy face intact.

 

‘It’s you that happened, idiot/Sousuke-senpai!’ The three thought.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

{Time skip: Lunch time, Iwatobi High School}

 

[From: Nagisa]

[ Haruuuu-chaaaan! Did you and Mako-chan fight?]

 

[From: Rei]

[This is not beautiful! Haru-senpai did something happen?]

 

Haru massaged his temples from an incoming headache. He observed Makoto, sitting near the wall earphones stuck in his ears.

 

[To: Nagisa, Rei]

[We didn’t fight Nagisa, Rei. He’s like that ever since he fetched me from my house.]

 

[From: Rei]

[Makoto-senpai acts like Sousuke-san.]

 

[From: Nagisa]

[Now that u said that… He looks as grumpy as Sou-chan.]

 

[From: Nagisa]

[Maybe… Maybe… Mako-chan and Sou-chan switched bodies…! O-O]

 

[From: Rei]

[That’s not possible Nagisa-kun!!]

 

The dolphin just looked at his two kouhai, annoyance glimmering in his deadpan blue eyes. Makoto didn’t seem to notice the clamor among his friends as music filtered from his earphone.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

{Time skip: Swimming training, Samezuka Academy}

 

The three confronted the seemingly clueless whale shark.

 

“What is it?” Sousuke said, head tilted innocently to the side and his puppy eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“Who are you?” Rin asked, seriousness emanating from his voice, “You’re not Sousuke, are you?”

 

“R-Rin-senpaiiii!” Nitori exclaimed, “Calm down please!”

 

“What do you mean?” The raven asked, innocent look intact.

 

“You’re not an alien possessing Sousuke-senpai’s body, are you?” Momo asked curiously.

 

“You’re Makoto right?” The red head added. “Sousuke doesn’t put on that puppy face nor does he giggle. He always has that grumpy scowling face.”

 

Sousuke giggled at them.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

{Time skip: Swimming training, Iwatobi High School}

 

“Makoto,” Haruka said in a deadpan voice, “No, you aren’t Makoto. Is it you Yamazaki?”

 

“This is not beautiful, Sousuke-san…!” Rei exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, Sou-chan!” Nagisa piped in. “It’s not funny!”

 

“Minnachan, please calm down!” Gou said, trying to ease the tension. “Sousuke-kun, please tell us what’s happening.”

 

“What are you all talking about?” Makoto said, his voice giving away a hint of amusement.

 

“You’re not Mako-chan!” Nagisa said, “Mako-chan doesn’t scowl. He always smiles and has that puppy look on his face!”

 

Makoto just chuckled.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“What’s funny!?” Rin exclaimed, annoyance now on his face.

 

Sousuke laughed, his face creased with mirth. He was clutching his sides as he tried to stop laughing.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Makoto chuckled then the chuckle became full blown laughter. The brunette wiped tears of laughter as he tried to calm down.

“There is nothing funny, Yamazaki.” Haru said seriously, his irritation now showing on his face.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Sousuke then stood still, a smirk now on his face and his eyes showing pure amusement.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Makoto stopped his laughter, now the usual puppy face in place of the scowling on earlier.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

The Samezuka team now looked at the whale shark, indignation now seen on their faces as four words escaped his mouth.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Shock and bewilderment were now on the faces of the Iwatobi team as their captain uttered those four words.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“You just got punk’d!”

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [Their faces though! xDDDD]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [Ikr~ They all looked so hilarious! xDDDDD]
> 
> The brunette received a picture of the whole Samezuka team’s weird yet funny expressions.
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [Hahahahaha!! I never thought they would fall for that.]
> 
> He sends a picture of the Iwatobi team’s shocked and bewildered faces.
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [Hahahahahaha!!! It was fun pranking them. X)]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [We should this another time~ ;)]
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [Sure. Will do. Never thought u would agree u know. xP]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [Pffffft~ I’m not that angelic all the time u know~ xP]
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [Good to know ur demonic side then~ xD]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [Pfffffft~ xD]
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [We better plan our next prank soon. Good night Mako~]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [We better make it much better~ Good night Sou~]
> 
> [From: Sou]  
> [Love u :*]  
> [Sweet dreams~]
> 
> [To: Sou]  
> [I love u 2 :*]  
> [Sleep well~]


End file.
